


Don't Ask

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Secretly We All Love Angst - Prompts [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: I’ve never met someone who can so gently destroy me the way you do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> Answer for this prompt [We All Secretly Love Angst](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/149169379514/secretly-we-all-love-angst-sentence-starters) on Tumblr, asked by [Mad_Amethyst](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst)  
> The prompt was a regular "ship + sentence" one, and the sentence here was "I’ve never met someone who can so gently destroy me the way you do." 
> 
> I do not own Les Misérables, even if I am French. We are not all Victor Hugo.

Most of the Amis knew not to ask questions when Grantaire would not follow them out of the Musain after some meetings. It worried them, of course, as the cynic was their friend. It worried them, but they also, each time that happened, had been there to see the evening unfold. Biting remarks and heated arguments were common between Enjolras and Grantaire. It was expected. It was how things worked here. It did not please everybody, and they had all once hoped that one evening, Grantaire would keep his tongue behind his teeth, and Enjolras would not burn him alive with spiteful comments and blazing eyes.

Of course, this hoped-for cease-fire would never come to life. They were polar opposites, attracting and rejecting each other at the same time.

In fact, none of the Amis understood this energy flowing between Grantaire and Enjolras. Grantaire himself was not sure he did, catching a glimpse of Truth when dead-drunk in the middle of the night.  No one really understood why they needed their confrontations so much. They were both hurt afterwards, feelings and pride cast aside.

It could take days then, for the usual tolerance to come back between them. That very night, if you had asked one of the Amis, he would have answered that it would take longer.

Because that night, the meeting had not ended as it should have, with a plan, actions to prepare and a spirit of camaraderie.

Tonight, les Amis had all gone their separate ways, leaving Grantaire alone in the café because no one would dare to go back. Leaving Enjolras alone in the streets because not even Combeferre or Courfeyrac knew how to approach him. No one would cross the fragile thread of their bond, afraid to do more permanent damage than what had already be done.

The evening still echoed in their heads though as they headed home, _the conversations, the drinks, the few jabs, Enjolras getting up, hair reddened by his jacket’s reflection of the flames. His questions, stabbing through Grantaire’s defences._

_“Why?”_

_“Why do you stay here?”_

_“Why do you like to bother me so much?”_

_Grantaire, too drunk to lie. Too honest anyway, smiling behind sad lashes. His voice so soft in comparison with Enjolras’s anger._

_“I’ve never met someone who can so gently destroy me the way you do.”_

_Grantaire, still smiling as Enjolras stormed out of the room. Grantaire, who fell down only a few seconds afterwards, suffocating on his love, on his words. Enjolras, alone in the cold night, standing still, struggling against an unknown force he was not prepared to fight._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic, feel free to drop a kudo or comment!


End file.
